Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
A known problem of the Internet (and other online facilities) is the inherent difficulty in determining the identity of a user; a user of a computer is often able to pretend to be someone who they are not. User names and passwords are conventionally used, however these do not guarantee identity; they merely illustrate that a user has access to a set of credentials which may or may not accurately describe the user in a physical sense. There is a need in the art for improved computer implemented frameworks and methodologies for enabling identification verification in an online environment.